


First Time

by Amarxlen



Series: Heaven in Hiding [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All the cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, First Time, In Public, Interrupted, Light Bondage, Love, Masturbation, Morning After, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexcapades, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, heaven in hiding, just lots and lots of sex basically, other things I haven’t thought of yet, semi-smutember, striptease, theres that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: What are you to do when you’re locked in the bathroom while your friends have wild sex in their living room? Follow their example, of course.





	First Time

_Part 1 — First Time_

When he came out tonight, Riku was not expecting to end up babysitting his drunk best friend in the bathroom while his two other best friends screwed in the living room like rabbits. And he is honestly feeling so attacked right now. Between Sora and Kairi going at it and Natsumi sitting in the bathtub in nothing but a borrowed and oversized t-shirt and her panties, this is not how he expected the night to go _at all_.

Is he the _only_ one even a little bit sober?!

Natsumi giggles, cupping water from the shower in her hands and pouring it out over her legs, and Kairi screams in the living room, causing him to wince.

That would be a resounding: YES.

It had started off innocent enough, with the four of them deciding to hang out because for the first time in a long time they were all free for the night. Natsumi had returned from her travels and Sora and Kairi had returned from eloping — which he was still kind of pissed about, to be honest — and all was right in the world.

Then of course alcohol had gotten involved, since they had all just finally come of age, and Natsumi had suggested a drinking game and it just so happened that all Kairi and Sora had in the house was tequila.

Being the oldest and most responsible, Riku had restrained himself, and didn’t really have a desire to get drunk anyways, but the other three had played the game with aplomb. Which is to say that while Riku only has a buzz going, the rest are all completely fucking hammered.

Sometime during the game Natsumi had gotten up to use the bathroom and never came back. Fearing that she had fallen and cracked her skull open or had some other drunken mishap, Riku got up to check on her, leaving Sora and Kairi to their drinking. If he had known what this horrible mistake would lead to, he would have sent Kairi instead, especially since Natsumi had seemed to decide it was a good idea to take off her pants, but not the rest of her clothes, and turn on the shower.

Now he and Natsumi are stuck in the bathroom while Sora and Kairi get their freak on, and knowing those two it will be a while before it’s safe to go back out there. A while as in hours. As in the morning. He isn’t really looking forward to the prospect of sleeping in a bathroom, but he’s been unfortunate enough to find out that his friends are, well, that they’re kinky little shits.

He looks back at Natsumi, who’s now preoccupied with watching the water droplets fall down the shower tiles. While she begins tracing patterns on the wall, he can’t help but notice the way the water beads up and falls down her legs in rivulets. Legs that only this morning had been propped up on his shoulders as he— 

His faces flushes red and he buries his head in his hands as he remembers. He’d only meant to make sure that her legs weren’t burned from the coffee that had spilled into her lap, but then he’d caught sight of the lacy panties she was wearing underneath her dress and frozen. Before he’d known what was happening she’d yanked them down and his body just took over.

They aren’t dating, they haven’t even talked about dating, even though since becoming roommates he’s started to notice things about his childhood friend that he’s never seen before.

Like how much her voice calms him down before he even realizes he’s upset, or how long and slender her legs have become and how she fills out her dresses in a way she never used to. How he looks forward to seeing her in the morning, cooking breakfast and sashaying through the kitchen as she sings. Or how much he enjoys making her smile and laugh and how he quietly anticipates the next time she does so.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

They aren’t dating. But he wants them to be.

“Riku?” He looks up at her and meets her green eyes. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he says, though the sounds Sora and Kairi are making are coming clear through to the bathroom and make him grit his teeth. He’s happy for them, over the moon. But there are things about his friends he _never_ needed to know.

“You seem upset.”

Her words come slowly, drink addled brain having a little trouble putting the sentences together. The water from the shower is helping to clear her mind and keep her focused.

“I mean, did you plan to be stuck in the bathroom while Sora and Kairi go at it?”

Natsumi’s eyes widen and dart to the door, a short giggle escaping her lips.

“No, not really.”

He shakes his head.

“Well that’s what’s happening.”

This stops her giggling, a frown tugging her lips down instead. She looks between Riku and the door, frown flattening into a look of determination as she comes to a decision.

“Well let’s go tell them to cut it out, then!”

Riku looks up just in time to see she's rising, quicker than she should in her inebriated state, splashing water everywhere and falling backwards, about to smash her head against the shower tiles before he jumps up and catches her. He yanks her forward by her arm and wraps his arm around her, holding her close, even though she's soaking wet.

His heart is racing as he utters, “Are you okay?” 

Her hand paws at his shirt, and she doesn't speak for a long time, fighting back the nausea the came with standing so quickly.

“‘M fine,” she finally manages.

“You need to be more careful,” he chides as she burrows her face against his shirt.

"’m fine," she says again, this time with a giggle that turns into a hiccup. "...Hey…" Her hands slide down his shirt to mess with the top of his jeans. She looks up at him and her smile is suddenly devilish and promises wicked, wicked things. 

“I never thanked you,” she says, fingers trailing feather lightly over his skin as she pushes up his shirt. “For earlier.”

_Oh._

His cheeks start to tinge red at her implications, especially when she presses herself even closer to him, her wet t-shirt clinging to her skin, hips flush against him and putting a delicious pressure on his budding erection. He’s acutely aware of the fact that she isn’t wearing any pants and that he knows Sora and Kairi are too busy with each other to come looking for them.

She pushes up on her toes to get her lips closer to his ear and he leans against the counter heavily. He’s trying to restrain himself, but it’s _so hard_ with her in his arms and her hands on his skin and warm breath on his ear.

“I know you want to kiss me.”

His hands are gripping the counter now, reminding himself of her empty glass in the living room, but this just reminds him of the way she licked the tequila off her fingers and purposely fell face first in his lap earlier that night. His restraint is quickly failing and when she pulls back slightly there’s a glint in her green eyes that tells him she knows this.

Her nose is buried in his neck as she nuzzles against him and his hands clench the counter tighter when her tongue darts out to lick over his pulse. When she suddenly stops to nip at his neck with her teeth he can’t stop his hips from jerking forward into her pelvis. He can feel her smile into his neck and then she’s rotating her hips against him, drawing a moan from him.

There’s too much cloth between them and the only thing keeping him in place is the fear that she’ll regret this once she’s sober.

“Riku.”

The way she draws out his name as her wandering fingers undo the button of his pants sends a shiver coursing through him. It’s almost too much and he knows that now he has absolutely no hope of hiding just how much she has turned him on. She pulls away enough so that she can look him in the eye, hips maintaining their teasing rhythm.

“What happened? You weren’t nearly so shy this morning.”

If he wasn’t completely red before this moment, he is now, remembering the way he had acted without thinking. His eyes flick downwards and he breathes a brief sigh of relief when he sees that her fingers have abandoned his pants. That is, until he notices that she’s using those fingers to push aside the fabric of her panties. He swallows thickly and thinks maybe he should close his eyes or look away, but he’s transfixed by the way her slender fingers disappear between her legs.

He can see them working underneath her panties and it’s not hard to imagine what she’s doing to herself. Nothing could have prepared him for the way she moans and arches her back, pressing her fingers between the two of them.

_She’s trying to kill me._

“That was—“

Formulating full sentences is a struggle with her knuckles rubbing up and down his length as she continues working herself.

“Amazing?”

A single breathless laugh escapes his lips. Amazing doesn’t adequately cover it. Half-lidded eyes stare at him, her lips spreading into a lazily seductive grin. He shakes his head, trying desperately to clear it. She’s drunk, he reminds himself.

“You’ve had a lot to drink.”

She shakes her head too, and laughs. 

“I’m not doing this because I’m drunk, Riku.”

“But—“

“I want you.”

 “Are you—“ 

She presses her fingers, slick with her willingness, to his lips.

“If you’re worried I’ll regret it, don’t.”

She looks into his eyes and uses her other hand to cup the bulge in his pants.

“I want you to _fuck me_.”

The words are his undoing and he lunges forward, hands grasping her face as he crushes his lips to hers. That first kiss isn’t magical or sweet, it’s not a fairy tale. Instead it’s raw and full of need and _so much_ _fire_ it’s a wonder they don’t burn to a pile of ash together. She gasps in surprise and he takes the opportunity for his tongue to enter her mouth and she answers in kind before she moans.

Her hands tangle in his hair while his begin to work their way down. They pass her collarbone, one stopping to cup her breast — he has a brief moment of gratitude that she isn’t wearing a bra — while the other continues downward. His fingers begin teasing her, eliciting a gasp and a long, languid moan as he first teases his fingers around her nipple and then ever so softly brushes over the cloth between her legs.

He’s rewarded by her bucking her hips further into his hand and bumping against his fully hard cock. The motion presses his fingers harder against her and she pulls back slightly, whining lowly with her eyes closed. It makes his mouth go dry to watch her, to see what _he’s_ doing to her. Her eyes open again and his name slips past her parted lips.

“Riku, _yes_.”

Again, her words spur him into action — he kneels down and she steps backward to make room for him, her hands still in his hair as he slides her panties down to lay forgotten on the floor.

He doesn’t hesitate this time to duck down, tongue flicking out against her skin. Her fingers tighten in his hair and press him ever closer so that he can send wave after wave of pleasure through her. She is all that matters, he has forgotten everything outside of this moment, especially when she shudders under his ministrations.

He reaches up to grip her thighs to steady her at the same time that they tighten around his face and she lets out a gasping little shriek. _There,_ **_that_ ** _spot._ Her legs are still wobbling and then with another flick of his tongue on that spot they give out completely. The only thing that keeps her standing is him wrapping his arms around her legs — she is putty in his hands.

"I—ahhh."

Somehow, this makes him remember what she had said earlier. It takes all of his willpower, but he pulls away only to almost dart immediately back at her noise of protest.

"Riku, _please_."

He looks up at her, flushed and needy above him, and takes a moment to lick his lips. Her taste is fresh on his tongue, even better than he remembers. Slowly, he loosens his grip on her legs. When she doesn’t fall over, only trembles briefly before finding her balance, he pulls away a bit, ignoring how her fingers curl painfully tight in his hair.

“I liked the way you looked between my thighs,” she whispers and it sends his head spinning with need at the same time his cheeks flush red with heat. It’s all he can do to resist her temptations. But she’d asked something of him, and he is going to deliver.

“But Natsu…”

His hands brush lightly up her thighs as he trails kisses across her skin. She murmurs appreciatively at the sensation.

“I thought…”

He gets teasingly close to burying his face between her legs again before pulling back and letting his hands work ever higher.

“...you wanted me…”

His thumb traces over the folds of her skin, circling achingly softly around her clit. She sucks in a breath and tries to increase the pressure of his fingers but he doesn’t budge. All she can do is bite her bottom lip and moan, watching him tease her mercilessly.

His lips curve into a smirk as his fingers slide over her entrance, spreading her skin so that his fingers are almost but not quite inside of her. He pauses for a moment to let the anticipation sink in. It doesn’t take long for her to squirm against his hand and when she actually whimpers the noise reverberates through him.

“...to _fuck you_.”

With those words his fingers push up inside of her as he ducks his head back down to continue swiping his tongue around her clit. She bucks forward and cries out, both actions unrestrained and almost violent, her head tipping back in ecstasy. His fingers slide in and out of her, her hips attempting to follow every time he withdraws, and she’s whimpering and moaning the whole time.

“ _Y-yes_!”

Her voice is strangled and breathless and it causes his breath to catch in his throat and he falters for just a moment. The way she says it, pleading and desperate, makes him want to give in and satisfy her then and there.

Instead he says, “Yes what,” with his lips wrapped around her.

She forces herself down further onto his fingers and his mouth, until there is nothing left he can give.

“Yes, I want you to _fuck me_!”

The effect is immediate as he pulls away from her and stands up straight, leaving her clinging to him and whining at the absence of his fingers inside of her. He reaches up and gives her ponytail a tug to tip her head back and press a kiss to her lips before moving instead to her neck. Biting down on her pulse causes her to moan as he sucks at the skin there, not letting up until her delicate skin bears a dark circle. He moves his lips up and leaves another, and then one more on the other side for good measure as she grabs the back of his head to hold him in place. 

When he’s finished she quickly and clumsily pulls the too large t-shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. Before he can register what she’s doing or even the fact that she is now completely naked and baring herself to him she’s kneeling down in front of him and finishing what she started when she first unbuttoned his pants. She doesn’t hesitate, yanking his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop while he yanks off his shirt and tosses that away as well.

He inhales sharply when the air first hits his cock and he’s somehow again leaning against the counter and gripping it tightly. How can she flip the script so quickly?

Her hand wrapping around him cuts off any further thought on the matter and sends a shiver through him. Her touch is so soft and when she draws her hand up his skin it draws a moan from deep within his chest. He’d give anything to stay in this moment forever — just the two of them together, touching, skin on skin, the beautiful flush on her cheeks and the feverish look in her green eyes. He doesn’t realize what this look means until she’s moving again and her lips are wrapped around him, taking him deep into her mouth.

An involuntary sound that’s half a gasp and half a moan passes his lips as she pulls back, her lips sliding over his sensitive skin. His eyes snap open when she makes it up to his tip and draws him from her mouth with a loud popping sound. She’s immediately leaning back down though, her tongue darting out. It brushes over his skin and his mind is in a haze. He remembers the way she’d obviously licked accidentally spilled tequila off her fingers earlier.

_She planned this from the beginning._

His hips buck forward into her reflexively, giving another almost embarrassing moan as his hand wraps around her ponytail.

“S-sorry,” he chokes out after she gags a little, but she doesn’t miss a beat, tongue still teasing over his tip. He forgets to care about what his moans and gasps sound like, solely focused on how _good_ she is making him feel. And then, just when he thinks he won’t be able to stand it any longer, she’s pulling away from him. His eyes snap open to look down at her and a shudder passes through him when he sees the thin string of saliva going from her mouth to his dick and the half-lidded way she gazes up at him.

Her lips are parted, and maybe she starts to speak, but he can’t wait any longer. He reaches down to grasp her elbows, helping her to her feet before leaning down to claim her lips again. The hunger in her kiss surprises him even as he responds in kind, craving her warmth and her love and the taste of her and wanting more, _more_. 

His hands are on her hips as she rocks against him, gripping his face to hold him in place, as if he’d ever want to stop, to leave her in the first place. They are everything in this moment and the world can keep spinning or stop around them — it doesn’t matter which — because she is his and he is hers and that is all they’ve ever needed.

“Riku.”

“Yeah.”

They don’t need words, just this — his hands clutching her thighs to lift her up and quickly spin them around to set her on the counter as she simultaneously reaches down with one hand to guide him into her and then—

A gasp from each of them, hers pitched higher, his strangled, meeting in the air between them.

Not stopping to catch their breath, they dive back to each other, tongues dancing and hips _moving_ , and all they need is _this_. Their pace picks up and she pulls her lips away to cry out, jerking as her nails dig into his shoulders because his thumb has found that spot again. His other hand presses against the small of her back, holding her in place as she writhes against him. She doesn’t know what to do with this feeling so pleasurable it’s almost painful, doesn’t know whether to jerk away or pull him closer, so she lets him thrust into and ravish her. Her cries grow louder while he continues on and on, and now his mouth is on her neck again and she’s intoxicated by his touch.

She can’t think straight, her head is spinning, but she thinks distantly that she can hear giggles that she chooses to ignore. All she knows for sure is that she _needs_ —

Suddenly there’s a fistful of Riku’s hair in her hand, pulling him away from her neck.

“ _Riku_!”

She needs _him_ , his lips and hands and hips, so she yanks him back down to kiss her roughly, the growl this draws from him electrifying her very core. His hands leave her to brace himself against the bathroom mirror, plunging into her harder and faster as their kisses become sloppier, but no less passionate.

She needs him to _devour her_.

Their lips keep touching in only the loosest definition of kissing, because the moans and gasps and cries they can’t hold back are overwhelming, and she needs to be closer, needs him deeper, how can she get him _closer_? She’s teetering on the brink of a precipice, feeling that if he were to stop now she would most certainly die. He seems to sense what she needs without her having to say it. He grips her thighs and pushes deep inside of her, rotating his hips as cries tumble from her mouth, each one louder than the one that came before it and then he’s moving again, the motion becoming jerky and erratic.

She knows what’s coming a moment before it does, and the knowledge fills her with a carnal satisfaction as she cries out again, falling off of that precipice. Riku’s fingers dig into her skin as his body shudders and he comes inside of her with a gasping groan. Dimly, she’s aware that her nails are raking down his back, her hips trying to force herself further onto him and oh _god_ , this is the best moment of her entire life.

They’re left clinging to each other, her arms wrapped around him, his body draped over her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, both of them breathing heavily. For a long moment they neither move nor speak, until she turns to nuzzle her nose against his jaw and he peers up at her as best he can through strands of silver hair. Once she has his attention she showers kisses on him, landing on his jaw, his cheekbone, and even his nose before he puts his hand on the back of her head and pulls her in for a real kiss.

She melts into it, into him, whole body slack and languid, and though it’s not filled with the fire or need of their previous kisses he can tell how she feels, what she’s saying to him without words. It somehow seems realer for her not having to say it, for him to just know: _she loves him_.

He wraps his arms around her waist and her arms tighten around his shoulders.

“I don’t think I can stand,” she whispers, voice hoarse. “My legs are tingling.”

He laughs, a sharp exhale on the crown of her head and leaves a kiss there too.

“It’s okay.” His voice is just as hoarse. “I’ve got you. C’mon.”

He nudges her leg gently with his knee and she obligingly lifts her legs to wrap around his waist, burying her face in his muscled chest. With her clinging to him he makes his way to the bathtub, careful not to slip on the water she’d sloshed everywhere earlier. Once she’s hovering over the bathtub he stops and hugs her close, breathing in her scent of amber, and a hint of the coffee she’d brewed that morning.

“Alright, you can let go. I’ve still got you,” he murmurs into her ear.

She shakes her head against his chest, clinging tighter. He holds her tighter in response, feeling his cock twitch at the way her clinging to him makes her clench around him.

“Natsu...”

She must have felt it too, because in the next moment she’s looking up at him too innocently for what just transpired and what her hips are currently doing. His eyes widen as she moves against him, he can feel another erection starting already.

“Natsu, you’re going to make me—“

He cuts off with a sharp inhalation, eyes widening further. She had clenched around him again, pulling back just the slightest bit before taking him in fully. A strangled groan passes his lips and he stares at her in wonder. How is she doing that, he has _never_ felt like this before. Skin still sensitive from his orgasm, every tiny move she makes sends shockwaves running through him. 

He looks her in the eyes before his attention is drawn to the little quirk of her lips and as soon as she sees that he’s looked down her tongue sneaks out to moisten her parted lips. He growls at the challenge in her eyes and the playfulness of her smirk. Moving forward to step into the bathtub, he ignores the still running shower and lunges towards her, crushing their lips together and swallowing the exhaled giggle she gives him when her back hits the wall with an audible smack.

His hands are no longer around her waist, roaming downwards to grip her butt. He’s already hard again and when she wiggles against him with that saucy look in her eyes, he can’t help but smirk back. If she wants to tease him, if she’s ready for round two, then he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make it better than the first time.

He pulls out of her achingly slowly, watching her face for any change of expression. She doesn’t disappoint, biting her lip and trying to squirm against him, but he’s holding her too tightly for that. He doesn’t pull away completely though, using his length to rub against her clit and entrance. This makes her gasp, the teasing smirk falling completely from her face as he toys with her.

Her gaze darts up to meet his and then back down, her hands trying to work their way in between them to grab his erection. In response he pushes her harder against the wall, ceasing all movement and keeping her from reaching him.

“Uh-uh,” he says huskily. “You wanted to be a tease, Natsu. This is what happens.”

She whimpers slightly as he starts moving again, tiny gasps and whines escaping her every time he gets close only to pull away again. The sounds only arouse him further especially when he feels new slickness added to what was already there from earlier. The best part about all of this is that he _knows_ , without a doubt, that she wants him as much as he wants her.

“Riku…” Her voice is tiny, plaintive. “Riku, please, I-I _need_ — _ahhh_!“

She cuts off abruptly, arching as much as she can against the wall and curling into him as he plunges deeply into her. He had planned on teasing her longer, but the way she’d pleaded had broken his resolve and he realizes he was teasing himself as well. He moans as she takes him in, unable to continue the slow pace he’d used before. He slams into her again and again, taking in her cries greedily before she jerks him down to kiss her deeply. The sound of skin meeting skin echoes around them in the bathroom and suddenly her lips are on his neck and he moans again, curving his neck to offer more of his skin to her. She licks and nips and sucks her way up his neck, stopping to pay special attention to a few spots, causing him to moan again as he remembers what else her tongue has licked like that.

Suddenly, he’s shuddering against her, body jerking as he fills her again, just barely able to continue on long enough to hear her cry out in his ear as she comes right after him.

The silence that follows leaves a ringing in his ears, and now his legs are tingling too. He has just the presence of mind to turn the shower off and sit down before they both fall to the ground, bringing her with him. It takes a moment of some clumsy shuffling, but he manages to stretch his legs out in front of them while she curls up against his chest, eyes still closed and their hearts are still fluttering wildly in their chests.

“Can we stay like this?”

He just barely hears her whisper as her hand ghosts over the skin near his cock, still buried inside her. His arms encircle her as he kisses her forehead and her hair.

“If that’s what you want.”

She nods against him.

“More than anything…”

They fall silent and he starts to think she’s fallen asleep until she speaks again.

“...ku? Riku?”

“Hm?”

“Love you…”

He tenses a little around her. She’s told him she loves him before and he knows she does, but he hasn’t said it back yet, hasn’t been able to with something holding him back. But there, in their friends’ bathroom after a first time that wasn’t perfect in location or planning, but _was_ perfect for the fact that it was with her and he was certain it would be the last first time ever, he feels his lips parting to answer her.

“I love you too, Natsu.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a collection of shameless smut titled Heaven in Hiding for my Riku/Natsumi pairing. It’s part of an AU that I haven’t written yet that begins with them in high school and loosely follows them through college. (I say loosely because there’s a time skip and after they get to college it’s basically just sex scenes that I’m writing.) So I might sometimes refer to events that happen in that AU, but basically this is just an excuse for me to write lots and lots of smut. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
